This invention relates to a method of making dual chamber sachets with a dispensing outlet. More particularly this invention relates to a method of making dual chamber sachets with a dispensing outlet in a form/fill process.
Dual chamber sachets, also know as pouches or packets, are known in the art. These are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,401,110; 2,913,861; 3,239,105; 3,396,836; 3,891,138; 4,312,473; 5,316,400 and 5,494,190. However, these sachets do not have dispensing nozzles, and in particular, reclosable dispensing nozzles. Also known are various processes to make these dual chamber sachets. Such processes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,047 and 3,469,768. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,047 the sachet is made from three films, while in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,768, it is made from a single film which is folded to form the dual chambers. However, there is not shown in the art a technique to make a dual chamber sachet with a dispensing outlet. In particular, there is not shown in the prior art a form/fill process for making dual chamber sachets with a dispensing outlet. By the use of a form/fill technique in making and filling the dual chamber sachet in a single operation the amount of handling is decreased. Further, in a form/fill process it is easier to maintain high sanitary conditions since the films that comprise the sachet are not touched or handled prior to the forming, filling and sealing of the sachet. These advantages are achieved in the forming and filling of the sachets at rates 30 to 240 sachets per minute.
The invention is directed to new processes for making a dual chamber sachet with a dispensing outlet. The new processes comprise making the dual chamber sachet in a form/fill process. The dispensing outlet can be of a one time opening type or it can be of the reclosable type.
One process for making the sachets comprises the feeding of film from three separate rolls. The film from a first and second roll will form the outer walls of the sachet. The film from a third roll forms the divider wall for the sachet. However, prior to the film from this third roll being fed between the films from the first and second rolls, a dispensing part, such as a nozzle, is attached to this film.
The dispensing part or nozzle will have at least two dispensing outlets. These outlets usually will have the same cross-sectional area, but this is not necessary. The film from the third roll is attached to a projection or recess between the two dispensing outlets of the dispensing nozzle. Preferably this attaching is by a heat bonding of the film to the projection or recess. This film with the dispensing nozzle attached then is fed between the film from the first roll and the film from the second roll. These films are bonded to exterior surfaces of the dispensing nozzle and to the periphery of the film of the third roll to form a sachet that is sealed on the dispensing end to the dispensing part and on two sides. The lower end is open for filling.
In a subsequent step in the process, the sachets then are bottom filled and sealed. In a further operation the sachets are optionally trimmed and then severed from the long string of sachets from the form/fill process to form single units which are put into cartons for shipping. As an alternative, perforation or slit can be made between sachets with a severing after a given number of sachets to form a string of sachets. In place of single sachets being displayed for sale, strings of sachets can be displayed and the desired number of sachets removed from the string at the point of sale.
Another process comprises a variation of the above process where two vertical halves of a dual dispensing nozzle are attached to opposite sides of the film from the third roll. Each nozzle part has a complete half section and will dispense a product from the sachet chamber on a side of the divider wall. As an option the vertical nozzle part halves can be of a type where the film divider wall also will form a wall of each half of the dispensing nozzle. The films then are sealed about their periphery except for the bottom which is left open for filling. After the sachet is formed and optionally filled, the sachet can be trimmed to better expose the dispensing nozzle opening of the sachet.
A further process is to fold a single sheet of film into xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shape to form two chambers with a separate divider wall for each chamber. The center wall of the xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shape is fitted into a groove in the dispensing nozzle or in the alternative a vertical section of the nozzle is attached to each side of the center wall of the xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shape with the center wall of the xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d forming the divider wall for the sachet and for the dispensing nozzle. The film then is sealed about the periphery. The bottom of the sachet is cut open for fillings.
The dispensing nozzle can be for a single use outlet or can be a reclosable type. A single use outlet will be of a type where a section is broken off via a weakened point. The broken off piece is discarded. A reclosable sachet is one that has a threadedly attached, friction fitted or a flip top closure, or can be one that is of the broken off type, but where one end of the broken off piece then is used as a closure. Any of these can be used to close the dispensing outlet.
The films that form the sachet can be of the same material or a different material from each other and from the dispensing nozzle. However, the films from the first and second rolls must be bondable one to the other, and preferably heat bondable, to the film from the third roll and to the material of the dispensing outlet. Likewise, the film from the third roll must be bondable to the material of the dispensing outlet. Various polyolefins are the preferred materials.